


El Jardín de Athena

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Caretaking, Cuidados, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Romance, Seiya despierta, Silla de ruedas, Ten Kai Hen Overture, jardín
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Seiya no es capaz de sentir la presencia de Saori, por lo cual se dirige al santuario, sin embargo en el camino se topará con algo más. Situado en la película Ten Kai Hen Overture. Respuesta al retro "Flores" del grupo Saint Seiya Union Fanfickera.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	El Jardín de Athena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI. Sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Respuesta al retro "Flores" del grupo Saint Seiya Union Fanfickera.

— No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien —había dicho Marin antes de desaparecer por el rumbo opuesto al de Seiya. Si bien, las palabras de su maestra intentaban tranquilizarlo y darle ánimos, aquello había surtido el efecto contrario; Él sabía perfectamente que Marin no habría dicho eso si no tuviera alguna idea de lo que sucedía en el santuario y con Athena y eso no hacía mas que inquietarlo. Su maestra sospechaba algo, por ello le había dicho que volviera al santuario.

El caballero de Pegaso caminaba con dificultad, abriéndose paso entre el bosque. Las fuerzas no habían regresado a su cuerpo que aún estaba resentido por el letargo en el se había encontrado durante meses.

— Saori… —susurró Seiya aferrándose a la corteza de un árbol. Estaba sumamente intranquilo, nervioso… no podía sentir la presencia de la Diosa y eso sólo lo hacía pensar en cosas terribles—. Tengo que llegar al santuario… tengo que buscar a Saori —se prometía, una y otra vez.

Continuó a paso lento, entre la arboleda que surgía sin fin frente a sus ojos, y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, por un momento el castaño volvió la vista atrás sólo para descubrir que aquella cabaña escondida entre el bosque no se había alejado lo suficiente.

— Si sigo de esta forma no llegaré nunca al santuario —el chico golpeó el tronco del árbol en donde se sostenía, tratando de sacar su frustración, sin embargo lo único que logró fue hacerse daño en la mano— ¡Ay! —exclamó tallándose el puño, apretando fuerte los dientes contiendo el dolor—. Genial —bramó, sintiéndose tonto por haberse lastimado con algo tan superfluo para él que era un caballero de Athena. Totalmente concentrado en el dolor de su mano, Seiya olvidó ver por dónde caminaba… y cuando se dio cuenta de que el bosque continuaba cuesta abajo en una larga pendiente, ya se encontraba rodando entre hojas y ramas. Cayó tumultuosamente y el estruendo hizo que los pocos pájaros que se encontraban en el lugar alzaran el vuelo, asustados—. ¡Maldición! —gritó, mientras se quedaba tumbado bocarriba. Molesto y un tanto desorientado se quedó en esa posición tratando de recuperar el aliento y tras unos minutos, el castaño se incorporó, observando el lugar; se encontraba en un claro, la luz del sol en ese lugar traspasaba las copas de los árboles e iluminaba las partículas diminutas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Seiya se sacudió las hojas y ramitas que habían quedado entre su ropa y decidió continuar. No había avanzado lo suficiente cuando entre el pasto distinguió un caminito— ¿P-Pero qué…? —Seiya enmudeció al darse cuenta de que aquella vereda estaba marcada por dos delgadas líneas—. Es como si alguien hubiera pasado aquí a diario hasta dejar este rastro… cómo si… —el Pegaso se detuvo, e instantáneamente las lágrimas le anegaron sus castaños ojos—. ¡La silla de ruedas! —exclamó, destruyendo el silencio del bosque una vez más. Repentinamente las piernas comenzaron a responderle. Como pudo corrió siguiendo el rastro de aquel camino, con el corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo y la emoción. No era consiente de nada, más que de esa vereda que lo guiaba. No tuvo que correr demasiado cuando por fin llegó: había salido del bosque a otro paisaje totalmente diferente en donde un pequeño jardín de flores sobresalía en medio del prado. Seiya caminó hasta el lugar, y observó las flores—. Saori —pronunció su nombre, fuerte y claro, tanto que le quemó los labios y le fluyeron las lágrimas—. Saori… tú… me trajiste aquí todos los días… —a su mente vino el recuerdo de la dulce voz de la diosa, contándole sobre el jardín y el bosque— Dijiste que estas rosas le darían envidia a Afrodita, porque estaban sembradas con amor… —el chico soltó una carcajada y se sonrojó al momento. Era extraño… sus recuerdos comenzaban a fluir como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón. Seiya escudriñó el jardín y descubrió palitas y macetas repartidas por el lugar. Todas pertenecientes a ella. Ese lugar era la prueba de cómo habían pasado los días juntos, y de lo que habían estado haciendo, sin que él se hubiera enterado del todo. El chico se permitió derramar unas lágrimas más por ella, por él, por su destino y después, totalmente recobrado, con sus nuevas fuerzas y sus nuevos recuerdos, partió directamente hacia el santuario a su encuentro—. Espérame, Saori… espérame.

* * *

— Perdón… es tan bello aquí, me recuerda a algo, aunque nunca he estado aquí. La luz de las ondas parecen tan placenteras—dijo el castaño, admirando la laguna. Una tibia sensación de paz le recorrió la piel al mirar a aquella joven de ojos azules. Le parecía hermosa, igual que ese lugar.

— Esta bien —sonrió ella—, no hay nadie aquí mas que yo. Sólo espero que encuentres a quién buscas —dijo, cómplice de los castaños y chispeantes ojos del joven que tenia enfrente.

— Debo retirarme y seguir mi camino, hasta pronto señorita —se despidió con un ademán y sonrió, guardando en su memoria el bello rostro de la joven.

— Espera —lo de tuvo ella captando su atención—. Si sigues derecho por el bosque encontrarás un bello jardín no muy lejos del claro del bosque. La leyenda de este lugar dice que esas flores fueron plantadas por una antigua Diosa a la espera de que su amado despertara del profundo sueño en que sus otros hermanos dioses, lo indujeron, pues no concebían que ella amase a un mortal y querían separarlos. Las flores, nacen cada primavera en ese mismo lugar como símbolo del amor infinito de ella hacia él.

— ¿Las flores renacen, una y otra vez en el mismo lugar? —se aventuró a preguntar, un tanto pensativo.

— Así es —asintió ella.

— Significa que su amor permanece, en cada vida en la que reencarnan… ¿crees que alguna vez puedan estar juntos y ser felices?

— Si —contestó mientras sus miradas se encontraban—. A mi me gusta creer que si.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 16/05/2015 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
